


O Cúmulo da Surpresa

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: GinHiji - Freeform, Hijikata bday, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: O cúmulo da surpresa é surpreender a si mesmo.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki





	O Cúmulo da Surpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita em 05.05.2020!
> 
> Quando vi que era aniversário do Hijikata não pude deixar passar em branco, dentre os muitos Hijikatas que habitam o meu coração, ele definitivamente é o meu preferido. Foi uma ideia boba que tive, mas espero que gostem mesmo assim. rs

Já passava um pouco da hora que os integrantes do Shinsengumi costumavam se recolher. O quartel estava em silêncio absoluto, o que era bastante normal ao anoitecer, mesmo que durante o dia a sede fosse um verdadeiro caos. Entretanto, embora costumeiro, a quietude daquela noite não era em vão, e sim conspiratória, já que se tratava do aniversário do vice-comandante demoníaco, Hijikata Toushirou.

Apesar de ser temido por todos, Hijikata era igualmente admirado por seus subordinados, que reconheciam não apenas sua capacidade de liderança, mas também sua força e dedicação. Kondo poderia ser o comandante, mas o moreno era o rosto da justiça do Shinsengumi.

Tendo (não só apenas) as melhores intenções em mente, os membros decidiram fazer uma surpresa ao vice-comandante. No último ano tanto havia acontecido que a data acabou passando em branco, e gostariam de compensar desta vez.

Durante o dia fingiram esquecer de seu aniversário, o que não foi tão simples assim, pois tiveram que aplicar o dobro de esforço a fim de manter Kondo longe do moreno, já que infelizmente o comandante não era um grande exemplo de discrição.

Ficou resolvido que após Hijikata se deitar, eles se reuniriam próximo a seu quarto, e o surpreenderiam com felicitações e um bolo especialmente providenciado por Sougo. Mas essa não era a única intenção do evento.

Era de comum acordo que Hijikata tinha um lado bastante misterioso. Kondo e Sougo, os mais próximos de Hijikata, não o conheciam na intimidade de seu quarto. Mesmo que o tivessem visto durante o dia, existia uma aura de segredo naquele cômodo de todos juravam sentir, sendo assim, uma aposta foi lançada entre os membros do Shinsengumi: deveriam adivinhar que segredo descobririam nos aposentos de Hijikata ao cair da noite.

Foram muitas as sugestões. Kondo arriscou que Hijikata possuía uma namorada, pois, não apenas uma vez teve o vislumbre de marcas em seu pescoço sob o lenço da farda oficial, como também tinha deparado-se com arranhões em suas costas na casa de banhos. Okita achava que o vice-comandante fazia um ritual de maionese com oferendas para o deus dos condimentos Mayo e tudo mais, e por último, mas não menos importante, Yamazaki, que arriscava todo seu dinheiro numa suposta coleção secreta de raquetes raras, as quais ele lustrava todo santo dia. Ele alegava veemente que tinha mais em comum do que poderiam imaginar com o vice-comandante.

Estando combinados, moveram-se em silêncio para o quarto de Hijikata. As luzes estavam apagadas e não parecia haver sinal de vida lá dentro, ainda que Yamazaki alegasse estar ouvindo ruídos que provavam o contrário. Dois integrantes se posicionaram em cada lado da porta de correr, enquanto Sougo ficou responsável por acender a vela do bolo que carregava.

Com um sinal de Kondo, as portas foram abertas com um grito conjunto de ‘feliz aniversário/morra Hijikata!’.

De fato foi uma surpresa e tanto!

_Mas não apenas para o moreno._

Era possível ouvir os grilos no jardim, e uma coruja a pelo menos dois quarteirões de distância, enquanto todos os membros do Shinsengumi encaravam sem palavras a cena na frente deles.

— Yorozuya no Dana…? — constatou Sougo, igualmente perplexo.

— Q-Que droga estão fazendo aqui?! — exigiu Hijikata com a voz estrangulada.

Deitado sobre o futon estava Gintoki mais do que parcialmente despido, com um laço de presente vermelho em seu permanente natural e os braços a envolverem o pescoço do moreno, e sobre ele, num estado não muito melhor e numa posição razoavelmente comprometedora, se encontrava Hijikata, completamente em choque.

Pelo expressão de Gintoki — e por todo o resto —, estava mais do que óbvio que conversar não era exatamente o que faziam. Poderia se tratar de uma briga, é claro, mas nenhum deles se lembrava de se despir e se sentir tão sexualmente extasiados durante uma peleja com o seu maior rival; a não ser Sougo, mas… bem… isso não importava agora.

— AH, EU DISSE! — Berrou Kondo, comemorando, quebrando o silêncio e ignorando completamente o ambiente. — Eu disse que Toushi tinha uma namorada! N-Não uma _namorada_ … mas mesmo assim, eu ganhei!

— O que ainda estão olhando. Saiam daqui, seus idiotas! — esbravejou Hijikata, puxando o cobertor para seu corpo, cobrindo sua nudez, enquanto Gintoki tentava puxar do outro lado, ocasionando numa briga particular entre os dois.

Mas não houve tempo para maiores reações, já que graças a distração inapropriada, o bolo tão cuidadosamente preparado por Sougo explodiu antes que pudesse entregar a Hijikata, abrindo um buraco razoável nos aposentos do vice-comandante, o que surpreendentemente revelou que existia sim um altar dedicado ao deus Mayo — mas não uma coleção de raquetes.

Mesmo com todo o acontecido, apesar dos pesares, não se poderia afirmar que os planos do Shinsengumi foram frustrados por inteiro, afinal, a intenção era surpreender, e não houve um só membro naquela noite que não se viu completamente estarrecido.


End file.
